Monday Night Raw 237: December 1, 1997
Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart takes on Triple H. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin gets the best seat in the house when The Rock faces Vader. Plus, Ken Shamrock sends WWE Champion Shawn Michaels a message, Goldust and Luna Vachon appear, and more. Event recap Goldust & Luna in-ring segment Featured Jerry Lawler conducting an in-ring interview with The Artist Formerly Known as Goldust & Luna Vachon, during which Goldust was on all fours with a leash around his neck and gagged. Included DX cutting a promo on the stage, with WWF World Champion Shawn Michaels and Triple H insulting Jim Neidhart and calling him stupid, Triple H saying he would take Sgt. Slaughter in any match Slaughter wanted, and Michaels saying he was strengthening his ankles so Ken Shamrock's ankle lock wouldn't hurt him at the upcoming pay-per-view; during the segment, Michaels - who was seated in a wheelchair - had Triple H twist his boot in a complete circle to prove the ankle lock wouldn't hurt him; Michaels' sat in a gimmicked chair with built-in legs during the segment. Marc Mero & Sable in-ring segment Jim Cornette brings out Marc Mero and Sable to the ring for an interview. Sable gets cheers and chants. Corny asks Mero if he thinks he is walking in Sable’s shadow since his return. Mero asks Sable if she can do a Merosault or has beaten anybody in the ring. He blames the people for ignoring what he can do because they like chanting for Sable. He then calls Sable nothing before she came to the WWF. Sable belongs to him and she is his property. Mero has Sable disrobe him so he can show off his boxing skills to intimidate Butterbean. Sable puts on some boxing mitts with Butterbean’s likeness glued to them. Mero punches the mitts so hard, one of them falls off her hand. He tells her to pick up the mitt and then goes on a rant about how when he was in rehab for seven months, Sable was going around modeling t-shirts for Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Undertaker. She should have been modeling Marvelous Marc Mero wear. He calls Sable useless and she tries to cry. Mero makes her leave. Mero then cuts a promo on Butterbean saying he’s the best boxer wrestler ever and will knock him out and anybody else who looks at his property. Featured women Chyna pro--e46ef6285ff07d70ec5792b888df587c.png|Chyna|link=Chyna Luna Vachon pro.png|Luna|link=Luna Vachon Terri Runnels pro--8847c07d118d0941059ba599e8d0ed2c.png|Marlena|link=Terri Runnels Sable pro.png|Sable|link=Sable Sunny pro.png|Sunny|link=Sunny Match results * WWF Light Heavyweight Title Tournament Semi-Finals: Taka Michinoku pinned Aguila at 6:19 with a missile dropkick and the Michinoku Driver; Sunny was the guest ring announcer for the bout * Singles match: Rocky Maivia (w/ the Nation) defeated Vader via count-out when Vader left ringside to chase an interfering TAFKA Goldust and Luna; during the bout, Steve Austin drove his pickup truck to ringside to watch the contest, with AC/DC’s “Back in Black” playing in the truck; after the bout, Rocky challenged Austin to fight him but Austin decided to wait until IYH: Degeneration-X to reclaim possession of the stolen IC title * Singles match: Triple H (w/ Chyna) pinned Jim Neidhart by hitting him with a steel chair after Shawn Michaels came ringside and distracted the referee; after the bout, Neidhart sustained a Pedigree onto the chair before having “WCW” spray painted on his back; Neidhart attempted to fight back but was handcuffed to the ring ropes and double teamed before Sgt. Slaughter and Ken Shamrock made the save - Shamrock locking HBK in the ankle lock, Slaughter putting Triple H in the Cobra Clutch, and Neidhart restraining Chyna from interfering Critical reception Notes Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1997 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Terri Runnels Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Sgt. Slaughter rivalry Category:Goldust & Luna Vachon vs. Vader rivalry Category:Marc Mero & Sable vs. Butterbean rivalry Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable